


Misery Loves Company

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Depression, Ghost!Thomas, M/M, Some Fluff, Supernatural Elements, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard when neither person wants to move on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had on my mind for a while,finally got to writing because I've been depressed all week so that helped.

  
Guy-Man huddles into the blankets, being on the fourth floor was usually a wonderful  because of the view.

However, today was different ,the view was rainy and unpleasant enabling Guy-Man’s feelings.

 It was two weeks ago Thomas and Guy-Man had gone out for dinner. Thomas had confessed through hesitation and adorable stutters that he liked Guy-Man more than friends. He thought it was a joke at first until Thomas blushed. So there they were eating dinner together on another level. A level that Thomas wanted closer, intimately. Thomas had took the brunet to a seafood restaurant. He insisted on ordering for him, even spoon feeding him a bit of his chocolate cake. Thomas even told  It was an overall lovely evening ,until a collision.

Guy-Man replayed the image in his mind. When he became conscious again his heart was crushed.

The funeral was private with just a small group of extra people who were friends of the family. Out of all the friends which attended, it affected Guy-Man.

He avoided a lot of people after the funeral ,cancelled gigs, and simply caved into depression.

Guy-Man lifts his head from under the sheets ,his eyes red and puffy. His hands clinging on to Thomas’ infamous avocado colored shirt. A  light blue light illuminates Guy-Man’s room, it’s so bright that he for the most part squints. Unsure of what it is he curls back in the blankets too frightened to do anything else. When the light dies down it reveals that it is Thomas, or rather his ghost. The  poltergeist leans forward pulling at the dark blankets, Guy-Man opens his eyes gazing at the spook.  
  
He looked like he did when he died, leather jacket , shirt, and pants, minus the fact he was holding his own head which he immediately placed back on his neck.   
  
“T-Thomas..” he sniffles, the other nods slowly as it settles into a levitating “chair” position.  
“I miss y-you.” the ghost replies upset trying to  slide his hand into the warm smaller hand. When it phases through he remains quiet, listening to the sounds of  his crush  crying.

“I never got the chance to say I love you…”  
  
Another month passes by, and life is no where back to normal. Thomas’ spirit never left in fact it was almost always by him. Giving advice, arguing, and at times laughing. But it did nothing for Guy-Man, he wanted Thomas to hold him, physically. There was times Thomas attempted to hold him and failed, he’d phase the ceiling and cry. The  apartment had an eerie feel every time he did ,the wind would howl and the air grew cold. Seeing him cry was either upsetting or scary as his  eyes would turn black and he’d fade. He almost hurt Guy-Man once when he was tossing kitchen knives around like juggling pins. It didn’t seem like he was planning on moving to the other side either he literally would watch Guy-Man. Sometimes he’d try to get his attention like he did when alive, he did but the feeling was never the same.  
  
Every night was torture knowing  both would never be able to hold the other, they tried out of curiosity. Guy-Man passed out after nearing into hypothermia, he shivered and Thomas had panicked turning the heat on to warm him up. He was asleep for the night, there he had a perfect look of the man he loved. He wanted to reach and touch his cheeks but knew he couldn’t. He fades through the wall to a small room that was once Guy-Man’s, now the storage room of instruments and anything remotely related to Thomas. He knew the reason Guy-Man had done it, though holding on to his infamous shirt wasn’t helping.  
  
He plays on the piano, a sad melody ringing through the empty home. Guy-Man’s eyes flutter open to the sound as he hears Thomas’ muttering in the next room as he plays. It hurt, he could tell him all he wanted that he loved the now dead man, but it would never be the same. He walks in rubbing his arm dragging a blanket and pillow into the room like a child afraid of a storm. Thomas stops playing, silently scooting over and continues playing. His fingers ghosting over the keys. It tires Guy-Man and he yawns and curls close to his body, Thomas knew he couldn’t touch him like he would like too. But at least they had each other, it was miserable but misery loves company.


End file.
